RJ45, LC and similar latching connectors comprise a plug body that is insertable into an opening in a complementary connector structure which may be found in a wall jack, for an RJ45 connector, or in telecommunications, network, or computer equipment in the case of LC connectors. Such connectors generally include an arm projecting from the plug body that has a free end that can be depressed toward the plug body. Depressing the arm moves certain conventional latching structures to allow the plug body to be removed from the complementary connector. When the arm is not depressed, the latching structures hold the plug body in the opening.
When one plug is present in one opening, and when there is sufficient clearance around the opening, it is relatively simple to grasp the plug body and depress the arm toward the plug body by applying pressure to a free end of the arm and to the plug body on a side opposite the arm. However connectors may be arranged in a row in a closely spaced manner, and additional rows may be present above and/or below a given row. In such cases, it may be difficult to depress an arm against a connector body to remove a particular connector from an opening. In some cases, only one side of the connector can be reached and thus the connector body cannot be pinched as with a single telephone plug in a wall jack. In other cases, the connectors are spaced so closely, or so close to another structure, such as a dust cover or protective door, that it is difficult to depress only one tab or to be sure that the desired tab is being depressed.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a delatching connector that can be delatched even when it is mounted in close proximity to another connector or structure.